The dark rose, the dark queen
by Lily02249
Summary: Six delinquents. A nerd. A haunted school. Minecraft. Alices. A queen of a distorted wonderland. Nobody will escape this twisted, cruel fate, that may happen to you on Friday the thirteenth... {OCs. Minecraft and VOCALOID things appear at around chapter 3. Half the credit goes to my sister, though I do most of the things. A bit based off Alice Human Sacrifice though not intended}
1. Death plan

A/N: Not my main Minecraft or Vocaloid story but hey, who cares. HORROR, I TELL YOU! *creepy yandere/tsundere smilee~* I don't like being scary but at certain times, I do enjoy it. And when I do act scary... IRL, I can be very creepy but here, not so sure about that... A little bit based off "Alice Human Sacrifice" though at first it wasn't intended to.

Disclaimer: Minecraft and VOCALOID has nothing to do with this until chapter three or so, I do not own Minecraft or VOCALOID, I do not own some of the plot, I only own the characters and development of the plot.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Narrator's/?'s POV (She's going to be in the story too. Be warned. She can be creepier than me.)

Once, there was a school. Not just an ordinary school. A haunted school. Now, don't mistake this for another cliched story about those things. This is one of definite horror.

Rumors has it that anyone that stayed after seven at night would die, go missing or at least commit suicide soon after he got out. There was seven people who died on Friday the thirteenth, 1991. Only one lived to tell the tale but a week later, a psycopath had killed her. The psycopath said a queen of a wonderland had sent him to kill her. Six delinquents and one smart student were the victims. Nerd, if you must.

This had spawned a number of theories about the deaths. The next Friday the thirteenth, more gruesome deaths had occurred but it wasn't in the school. Over time, people started only being unlucky and not dying.

We are now going to follow the life a victim led before meeting her demise by the queen of a wonderland. The very queen that started it all, and ended it all...

"... Ugh... Why do I have to be the one to get picked for writing the next newspaper article?" Ivynne groaned.

She was definitely having a bad day. Well, who could blame her. It was Friday the thirteenth, after all. She had tripped and fallen four times, one time face flat into the ground.

Ivynne was picked to write the next newspaper article. She was loathing the time she would get ever get picked and of course, it had to be on Friday the thirteenth.

Since her house currently had no Internet connection since lightning struck some wiring yesterday and they had yet to repair it, she had to use the computers in school. Which inevitably led to her probably staying after seven. School ended at five thirty, after all.

"Good luck, sis, you'll need it," Romienne called to Ivynne. Everybody was leaving class for home and she was heading for the computer labs.

Unbeknownst to Ivynne, Romienne had a sad smile adorning his features. "Sorry dear sister," he choked out the words. He walked away, towards where his four friends and one sister awaited him.

He chatted, well, a bit more like argued with his friends and sister. "Do we really have to do this?" he softly said. Megnut replied, "Don't worry! We'll lock the gates and get out with the second exit and wait outside! You'll stay behind and tell her it was just a prank and you both'll get out of the second exit! It's so simple!"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Romienne's POV

I couldn't bring myself to believe her. I had a bad feeling coiling in my gut. Megnote, Megnut's twin, patted my back. "It'll be over before you'll know it," he soothingly said.

Juliette, my sister, was there and she hung her head low. She also didn't want to do this but Megnut was a good friend. One of her first friends...

It looks like Megnut's the only one who wants to do this. My other two friends who're twins, Lekumi and Lekuma, seem to be feigning happiness. Lekumi... She's the mature of the two girls. Lekuma always follows her. I wonder why Lekumi decided that feigning happiness has better than being true. Megnut, Megnote and Lekumi, Lekuma are cousins.

Why did I tell them Juliette was going to write the next article... If only I never saved them from falling off a cliff...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: It was supposed to be longer but I'm tired... It's nine at night over here at the time I'm uploading this so... Yeah. -w- Goodbye for now!


	2. Death wonderland

A/N: I'm pretty happy about the storyline even though it only got two views. I feel sad but hey, it's better than none!

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ivynne's POV

I was typing and typing. I was tired. When I hit the last key, I stretched and looked at the clock.

_6:50._

I couldn't have been more relieved to finish before seven. I picked up my bag and took out my thumb drive. I quickly ran to the gate. It was locked. I panicked. I then tried to calm myself down.

_Don't worry, the rumors might not be true._

_But everyone died when they tried to stay after seven!_

The calm and rational part of me was... Quite amused at how silly I was acting. I didn't really appreciate it, but I had to agree.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Romienne's POV

~Thirty minutes ago~

If only I had never saved them from falling off a cliff...

"Let's go lock the gate now!" Megnut cheered. I couldn't help but feel like she was quite a bit of a sadist.

We walked to the gate. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head. What if we locked ourselves in? What if Megnut's plan actually was her trying to kill us?

"Megnote, the honorary lock and key please?" Megnut asked.

Said person sighed and passed her the aforementioned items. I was quite worried but I supressed the urge to stop them. When she locked it, it felt like we were doomed. Our death was set in stone.

Megnut marched on while the rest trailed behind. When we reached the second exit... You guys probably guessed it already. It was blocked. By some massive boulder thingy. We had thrown away the keys to the main exit so... We're done for.

"We're done for," Lekumi and Lekuma gave voice to what everyone was thinking. Megnut fainted and Megnote caught her.

"So... Do we return to the exit to see if Ivynne is still there or something?" Juliette managed to rasp out.

I nodded my head. We set off back to the gates.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Narrator's POV/?'s POV

When the six teens reached the gates, nobody was there. Romienne and Juliette caught in the corner of their eyes Ivynne moving towards an abandoned school block where the teachers rarely use the classes.

They trailed after her but she was too fast for their pace. It did make sense that she was the most atheletic one in her class. She finally stopped in front of an old, dusty classroom. She slowly entered the classroom, trying her best not to jump out of her skin.

The classroom was very dusty. There was a date on the blackboard. It stated "13th March 1991, Friday".

"Creepy... Today's Friday the thirteenth... It's been quite a long time since this classroom's been used too... I remember something on that date made this place barren and rarely used but I can't remember what was it..." Ivynne thought. She sat on a chair in the back rows, beside the back door.

Meanwhile, the six delinquents were nearing the classroom. They were panting quite heavily but Ivynne barely broke a sweat. Megnote flung open the door, which scared the cake out of the poor girl.

Ivynne backed into a corner of the classroom. "Eeeeek!" she screamed. Or screeched, if you must. Lekumi, Lekuma and Megnut who had just recovered from her fainting spell covered their ears.

"A-are yo-you g-guys ghosts?" Ivynne stuttered. They really had scared the cake and life out of the poor girl. She was as pale as, I daresay, a ghost and shivering. If you overlook some details, she was adorable. She was as adorable as a moon rabbit.

"No, we aren't. Why would you think we were ghosts?" Romienne questioned and cocked his head. The group moved towards Ivynne. And again, he had looked adorable. Kurone Juliette, Romienne and Ivynne were notorious for their ability to act cute unknowingly.

Juliette puffed her cheeks out and pouted. "Why would you question us, dear sister?"

Megnut, Megnote, Lekumi and Lekuma had to muster all their strength left from chasing Ivynne to resist glomping the trio.

"G-guys... I'm... Claustrophobic..." Ivynne wheezed out. She somehow still looked adorable.

Their eyes widened and they moved away from Ivynne. "Uh, sorry..." Romienne and Juliette muttered in sync.

Ivynne had somewhat believed them that they weren't ghosts after they explained what happened.

"I need to go to the toilet," Ivynne plainly stated after they had finished explaining.

Everybody sweat dropped at how blunt she could be. Juliette replied back, "Okay, but don't go for too long. You might get caught by a ghost or something of the like," She shuddered for extra effect. "Is it just me or is it feeling awfully cold?"

Megnote thought up an answer for Juliette's question. "It's probably the night cold,"

"Well, I'd be going to the toilet now?" Ivynne said. It was more of a question than a statement.

She scuttled away, not wanting to be slow. She was deathly afraid of the creatures of the night.

When she reached the toilet, the janitor's closet creaked open. She was scared but curious too. She tip toed to the closet and opened it...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Romienne's POV

We heard Ivynne scream. Juliette's and my eyes widened. We ran towards the toilet. Lekumi and Lekuma followed closely behind, dragging Megnut and Megnote along.

What we saw next after we turned the last corner was terrifying.

Ivynne was being dragged into the janitor's closet, into a dark green swirling goop. Several pale white hands from the goop were pulling her legs into the thing.

I pulled on one of Ivynne's hands while Juliette pulled on the other. Megnut and Megnote helped me while Lekumi and Lekuma helped Juliette.

The white hands were winning. They pulled one last time and all of us fell into the sticky goop.

Strangely, it felt sticky yet not, at the same time, if it made any sense. The goop pressed on my skin, and it felt like I was being moved.

After a few seconds, the goop threw all of us out. Everything was blurry. My vision cleared slightly and I saw we were in the middle of a forest. That was already pretty strange in itself, but it was made out of blocks. I saw we were in different clothes. Plain, torn clothes instead of our uniforms.

"Welcome to our wonderland of lies, untruth and death," A girl's voice hissed behind me.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Woot! Did anybody get the VOCALOID reference? If you didn't, moon rabbit is referencing Yuzuki Yukari, a V3. She's based off Chinese legends of the moon rabbit, which brought about the Mid-Autumn Festival.


End file.
